


现代au

by linzige



Category: Frozen - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Frozen 2 (2019) Spoilers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-19 03:01:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22804210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linzige/pseuds/linzige
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Kudos: 16





	现代au

“……今天的课就上到这里。”

清冷的声音响起，Elsa把讲桌上摊开的教材聚拢抱在怀里，身体里那个嗡嗡震动的小东西终于消停了一会儿，她的腿已经发软，只能拼命祈祷自己的异样不被这些学生察觉。

Anna合上了笔帽，将中性笔和记满笔记的纸张一起塞进包里，旁边的同学好心的给她让出了位置，阶梯教室最下方的老师已经收拾好教材，正打算转身离开。

“Anna，今天也和姐姐一起回家吗？”

Anna拎着背包往下跑，Elsa已经推门出去了。第一排的Belle笑着问她。

“对！”Anna同样笑着回答她，她狡诈地眨了眨眼睛，“我和Elsa今天还要去外面买点东西。”

Belle挥手同她告别。Anna跑出教室，Elsa的办公室要上楼，她背上包就步伐轻快地往楼梯走去。

清洁工正在抱怨有顽皮的学生在楼梯上洒水，Anna同他寒暄几句，就愉快地跑上了楼。水渍从楼梯那里开始就没有停过，溅落在地上的痕迹不算太明显，从楼梯口一直延到办公室从停止。

Anna的心情很好，她一路小跑到办公室门前停下，预料之中的门被反锁住了，她按特定的节奏敲了敲门，门内就传来焦急地转开门把的声音。

“A…Anna……”

几乎是打开门的瞬间，柔软的身体就跌进她的怀里，Anna钻进办公室，反手将门锁上。学校为了留住优秀教师，特意给了Elsa单间的办公室，没曾想成了Anna为非作歹的好地方。

“怎么啦？”Anna明知故问，屋子里有些昏暗，Elsa已经将窗帘严严实实地拉上了，她紧紧拽着Anna的衣摆，清澈的蓝眸已经被情欲的水汽笼罩。

Anna只当做没看到，她将Elsa从怀里按到椅子上，又慢条斯理地解开了风衣外套的第一颗纽扣。大片白皙的皮肤藏在风衣下方，已经被勾起的欲望烧的滚烫。

“Anna……”Elsa嗫嚅着她的名字，羞得半天说不出话，最后只小声地说出一句，“别折磨我……”使坏的那个人反倒走到桌子的另一端坐下，从包里拿出了课后作业。

“姐姐要先来辅导我学习啊。”Anna眨眨眼睛，随手从口袋里掏出外形可爱的控制器来，控制器的内容很简单，只有调档和开关的按钮，现在它正处于关闭状态。

Anna把控制器调到一档，接着就低下头在洁白的纸张上写写画画，静谧的办公室里一时间只能听到笔尖划过纸张的沙沙声响，和Elsa诱人的压抑着的喘息声。

Elsa几乎是瘫软在椅子上了，领口被她无意识地蹭的更开，大片的白皙干净的皮肤暴露在空气里，被情欲染成淡淡的粉色。

她的眼神已经无法聚焦，深埋在体内的小东西还在嗡嗡地叫着，轻微的振动对于她的身体无异于折磨。

她已经带着这个东西整整一天，Anna使坏地尽情玩弄她的身体，却迟迟不带她攀上欲望的顶峰。

空气都变得燥热，呼吸之间都在烧灼Elsa的理智。她只觉得自己像是挂在树梢的果子，已经熟透地一触碰就要流出汁水了，却还是无人来采摘。

“啊，我差点忘记了！”Anna突然将笔放下，摆出一副纯良的模样，她一本正经地走过去，将膝盖抵在Elsa的两腿之间，“差点忘记检查了，姐姐有没有听我的话呢？”

“呜……”Elsa勉强扯住她的衣领，急切地将她往下拉，又用微弱的声音回答她，“有，我…我没有穿……”

Anna一颗又一颗慢慢解开风衣的扣子，连内里绸面的布料都被Elsa的体温捂的温热。

当她解开最后一颗纽扣时，就像拆开礼物似的，Elsa不着寸缕的身体就出现在她眼中。

温热的，洁白的像是大理石雕刻的身体，每一处都细腻又光滑，却又柔软至极，手掌覆在上面就能感觉得到，绵软香甜的皮肤下跳动的心脏。

Anna吞咽着口水，Elsa的眸子已经笼上水雾，她的姐姐用湿漉漉的目光看着她，像是可怜的，被玩弄的小兔子。

那目光被情欲笼罩，透出几分请求和渴望，像是渴望她的怜悯。

“有听我的话，好乖好乖。”Anna伸手在Elsa的头顶揉了两把，像是在安抚自己的宠物。

揉脑袋这件事一向是姐姐的特权，也只有这个时候，Anna才能以下犯上。

“不过……”Anna跪坐在Elsa的身上，粘稠的液体已经打湿了身下的坐垫，附着在大腿内侧，甚至一路向下，留下一道淫靡的痕迹，“…老师，今天里面都没有穿衣服吗？”

“没…没有，Anna……”Elsa急切地等待她的进犯，但Anna似乎饶有兴致来打击她的羞耻心。

微凉的指腹没入一个指节，这轻微的被进入的快感立马转化成更深的更浓郁的渴望，身体内部的痒已经不是简单的进入能平息的，但Anna却停下了动作。

她一副很头痛的模样，声音却是掩不住的愉悦:“艾老师，你要懂得忍耐欲望，怎么能什么都不穿就来学校上课呢？被学生发现了怎么办？还是说这是你想要的？”

Anna的指尖开始向四周钻碾着，Elsa一副要哭的表情，声音都被酥麻的触电感逼得断断续续:“不…嗯…没有，我…呜没有想…都是……”

“都是什么？”Anna恶劣地想看Elsa在欲望里挣扎的模样，她姐姐却咬紧了嘴唇，一个字都不愿再说。

她的鼻尖和眼角都被情欲折磨得染上绯红，靠在椅背上小声地抽泣着。

Anna拔出了手指，Elsa的目光太过可怜，像是被主人遗弃的小动物一般。

Anna又慢慢地给她扣上纽扣，使坏地在她耳边留下一团热气:“老师，要学会忍耐啊。”

她心满意足地走回自己的位置坐下，像只偷了腥的猫儿。笔尖落在纸面上还没写几个字，办公室的门就被人叩响了。

“咚咚咚——”

Elsa被这阵突如其来的敲门声吓到了，她几乎一瞬间绷紧了身体，挤压着体内使坏的小东西。

Anna将桌面上的遥控器重新塞回口袋，无视了姐姐恳求的目光，笑着站起来打开了门。

Elsa几乎立刻停止了小幅度的扭动，她将有些褶皱的风衣拉了拉，又恢复了一副冷漠的表情。

进来的是每日负责清洁的阿姨:“艾老师，你怎么还没回去啊？”Anna知道她应该是来清洁的，每周六下午放学后，阿姨负责清洁所有的单间办公室。

“Anna同学还有些问题，我给她讲完再走。”Anna的手摸到了口袋里的遥控器，Elsa尽量装作平静地应和着，可她仍能感觉到声音因为紧张而颤抖。

Anna冲她眨眨眼睛，再一次无视了Elsa哀求的目光，将口袋里的遥控器调高了一个档。

“啊，是这样啊。”保洁阿姨带着笑容，Elsa的办公桌上还散落着Anna的笔记和作业，这个答案显然很有说服力，“我打扫完就走，艾老师，不打扰你们吧？”

“啊…不打扰不打扰，您辛苦了…呜。”Elsa努力的挤出笑容来回复她，不让她发现风衣下的异样。

可体内突然更激烈的跳蛋引起她身体猛的一颤，Elsa死死抓住了椅子的扶手，指尖都因为用力而泛白，连最后一个字的语调都控制不住地上扬。

Elsa被自己的声音吓得面色苍白，顾不上额头渗出的冷汗，她绷紧身体，竭力抵抗着体内一波波传来的快感，并且尽量地夹紧了双腿。

所幸这一切都是在办公桌的掩盖下进行的，Elsa低下了头，双手抵在桌子上，咬紧了牙关。

而保洁阿姨好像也发现了异样，她转过身关切的问:“艾老师，您怎么了？身体不舒服吗？”

“啊，没事，我只是…呜突然有点胃疼。”Elsa不敢抬头，她的面色已经潮红。

Anna发出的一声极短促的轻笑也涌入她耳中，Elsa的羞耻心快要将她吞没，她全身的肌肉都因为绷紧而僵硬。

Anna走上去挡在Elsa身前，装作关切的样子问:“老师，怎么样了？很难受吗？我这里有胃痛的药，要不要先喝点热水？等会我陪您去一趟医务室吧？”

她的手不安分地在身体的遮蔽下钻进了风衣里，正轻柔的揉捏着Elsa的小腹，好像真的在照顾胃痛的老师一样。

“阿姨您辛苦了，今天放假了，您也要好好休息啊。”Anna清朗的声音响起，听上去就让人格外信服。

清洁阿姨刚拖完最后一块瓷砖，担忧地问:“艾老师没事吧？要不要我帮忙？”

“不用了阿姨，”Anna的脸上又是她阳光的笑容，“不麻烦您了，等会我会陪老师去看校医的。”

“这孩子，真是好孩子。”清洁阿姨笑着走到办公室门口，“那行，那我不打扰你们了，艾老师，您也要多注意身体啊！”

“谢谢您的关心……”Elsa稍稍缓过了气，门被带上了，她们听到了渐渐远去的脚步声。

几乎是Anna去锁上门之后的瞬间，她扑过来将Elsa压在办公桌上，碍事的风衣被Anna粗暴地扯下来扔到一旁。

深埋在小穴中已经一整天的跳蛋也被她拔出来，一声淫靡的水声响起，Elsa压抑着的娇媚呻吟就从舌尖上跳了出来。

她近乎强暴地将Elsa压在办公桌上，手指并拢在早已湿透了的穴道内进出，从尾椎处传来的酥麻快感几乎让Elsa忘记姓名。

又急又猛的抽插，手指剐蹭着柔软的穴肉，快感席卷着她的全身，像是不停息的海浪，将她抛到空中又卷入海底。

Anna听到她姐姐发出无助的鼻音，而这更能激发她的占有欲。

她俯身压在Elsa的身上，吮吸着她裸露在外的白皙脖颈，嘴里含糊地说着:“姐姐…喜欢吗？姐姐…你咬得好紧…放松一点……”

Elsa的大脑有点缺氧，这个姿势使她的呼吸有些困难，浑圆的胸部被紧紧压在冰凉的办公桌上，险些让她背过气去。

肺里的氧气一点点被抽离，思维都变得模糊起来，她只能被动地承受着Anna的戳刺和冲撞。

在享受快感之余，Elsa无暇顾及更多，她像条濒死的鱼，努力地摄取外界的空气。

她想说些什么，却像被人掐住了咽喉，一点儿声音都发不出来。

“啊…Anna…停…停一下……”

身上像是被Anna做了整整一个假期那么痛，胳膊被桌子上不知道什么坚硬的东西咯得也好痛，小腹被桌子边缘抵得也在痛。

Elsa快要掉出眼泪，可她的羞耻心又不足以支持着她将这些告诉Anna，她紧皱着眉头，越想越委屈。

“……怎么了？”Anna显然也发现了不对劲，她轻叹了一口气，把Elsa从讲桌上扶起来，抱着她坐在自己怀里。

她并不想这么轻易就放过Elsa，于是Anna伸手摸了摸，拽过了被Elsa抓得有些褶皱的笔记和作业。

“…老师，给我讲讲这道题吧？”

“呜…为…为什么要…唔现在讲……”Anna咬着Elsa的耳垂，她姐姐身上的敏感点被她摸的一清二楚，Elsa的声音被她折磨得令人遐想，Anna的手指绕过柔软的腰肢，向下探进了潮湿的谷地。

Elsa颤抖着拿起了那支中性笔，艰难地在纸面上演算着答案。

“这里先…啊…先找…找出已知条件…别…呜……”Anna得寸进尺地啃咬着她的脖颈，温热的吐息都能挑动她身体的欲望。

Elsa加快了手中的速度，只每一次被进入时颤抖的字迹和上扬的尾调都能使Anna越来越兴奋。

力气随着Anna的进出被抽空了，Elsa连那支笔也握不住，她呜咽着趴在桌子上，快感层层叠加，可快到最后一点的时候，Anna突然停止了动作。

“想要吗？”Anna在她耳边低语，Elsa快要被欲望逼疯了，她的身体总差一点儿，总是垂在巅峰之下，无法向上攀登，她几乎是哭喊着恳求Anna继续。

这段记忆过于羞耻，自动被她的保护措施删除了，Elsa忘记了自己是怎么哭喊着在Anna身下达到高潮的，只是她很长一段时间内都不能直视这张办公桌了。

更为过分的是，Anna居然拿她的大衣擦干净了桌椅上的可疑液体，又将折磨了她一整天的跳蛋送回她身体内，风衣下摆有着可疑的水渍，一到这个时候就会变成小恶魔的妹妹笑着看着她，然后说:“姐姐，我们还要去趟超市买东西，别忘记了。”


End file.
